Tu n'auras jamais vingt ans
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: "C'est pour l'humanité." "C'est pour Thomas." Bilan de la courte vie d'une traîtresse au cœur d'enfant.
Bon, alors il faut savoir que me laisser coincée sur un canapé dans l'incapacité de bouger, ça donne forcément des fics ! Donc, voilà, un tribut pour Teresa, l'une de mes chouchoutes du Labyrinthe. Ce sera sans doute un recueil d'OS sur les vies de mes chéris de cette saga, qui finissent bien trop souvent six pieds sous terre (cc Newt !).

Bref, je vous laisse avec Teresa (et comme on ne se refait pas, des légers sous-entendus de Newtmas et de Gally x Teresa [très léger, hein, le Gally x Teresa]).

* * *

Tu ne t'appelles pas encore Teresa. Tu n'as que quatre ans, tu vis avec tes parents. Les temps sont compliqués, on t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Tu ignores ce qu'est exactement une explosion solaire, mais tu sais que c'est grave. Alors tu restes silencieuse, tu laisses tes parents s'occuper de tout, tu aides comme tu peux. Tu ne te plains pas, jamais. Au fond, tu n'es pas malheureuse. Malgré ton jeune âge, tu sais relativiser. Tes parents sont là, ton frère est là. Ce n'est pas comme ton amie Anna, qui n'a plus de famille. Tu es encore heureuse.

Tu ne t'appelles pas encore Teresa. Tu as six ans. Six ans, et poursuivie par tes parents. Ils veulent te tuer parce que tu n'es pas comme eux. Pour la première fois, tu pleures quand des gens te recueillent. Trina, Mark, Lana, et Alec qui te fait un peu peur parce qu'il ressemble à un vieil ours bourru. Tu leur racontes ce qui t'arrive, et tu arrêtes de pleurer. Tu ne veux pas déranger. Tu restes silencieuse, en repensant au visage déformé par la rage de ta mère qui, la première, a tenté de te tuer. Tu t'accroches à la main de Trina pour ne pas craquer, et tu te laisses entraîner.

Tu t'appelles Teresa. Tu ignores l'âge que tu as. On suppose que tu as six ans. On, c'est la grande femme blonde qui te caresse gentiment les cheveux quand on te fait du mal. On, ce sont tous les hommes et femme en blouse blanche. « C'est pour l'humanité » te disent-ils quand ils font des expériences sur toi. « C'est pour l'humanité ». Alors tu restes silencieuse, encore une fois, une fois de plus. Tu as un visage de petite fille, un cœur d'enfant, mais une maturité d'adulte. Tu penses – tu sais – que ta vie ne vaut rien comparée à celle de l'humanité. Tu souffres en silence, et tu ne pleures jamais. Tu ne protestes pas quand tu perds tes précieux cheveux bruns. Tu aimerais bien, mais ton esprit rationnel te dit que ce ne sont que des cheveux, qu'ils peuvent te faire bien pire. Et ils le font. Après l'une de leur énième expérience, tu ne peux plus sortir du lit pendant plusieurs mois.

Tu t'appelles Teresa. Tu as sept ans. Tu as fixé toute seule ta date anniversaire quand il est arrivé dans le complexe. Le garçon de ton âge au caractère de feu et aux grands yeux bruns. Il a protesté à ta place en voyant à quel point tu étais faible. Tu as enfin pu sortir du lit après son intervention. Tes cheveux repoussent lentement. Ils ne sont plus bruns mais noirs. Le garçon s'appelle Thomas. Tu l'aimes bien, et tu sais que tu lui dois la vie. Maintenant, il y a deux poids deux mesures. D'un côté tu dois te battre pour l'humanité. De l'autre, tu dois te battre pour lui. Alors, tu te bats pour les deux. Tu réfléchis, tu cherches. Tu encaisses les coups et tu protèges Thomas, qui passe son temps à s'attirer des ennuis.

Tu t'appelles Teresa. Tu as dix ans. Deux nouveaux venus se sont joints à Thomas et toi. Sans hésitation, tu t'es reconnu dans le garçon, Aris. Silencieux, renfermé, et pourtant, comme toi, il est meurtri et cache ses blessures. Il protège Rachel sans un mot, sans rien attendre en retour. Vous vous prêtez main forte. Pour l'humanité, pour Thomas, pour Rachel. Tu aimes Thomas, tu apprécies Rachel, mais tu comprends Aris, et ça, ça change tout. Parce qu'Aris te comprend en retour. Il est le seul à savoir où te trouver quand tu pleures, après avoir assumé une erreur de Thomas. Selon Thomas, ce n'en est pas une. Il a pris la défense d'un cobaye. Tu as pris sa défense. Tu ne lui reproches rien. Aris le fait parfois. Ce sont les seuls moments où vous vous fâchez, tous les deux. Quand Aris rappelle à Thomas que ce n'est pas sur lui que retombent les conséquences de ses actes. Quand tu t'énerves, ça ne se voit presque pas. Seul Aris s'en aperçoit. Ton visage pâle conserve toujours ce masque calme, seuls tes yeux te trahissent. Parfois, souvent, une lueur bleue rageuse t'échappe. Tu les hais tous. Les savants de WICKED qui t'ont infligé toutes ces choses. Les savants de WICKED qui à présent te demandent d'infliger des horreurs à d'autres. Thomas refuse. Tu acceptes. C'est pour l'humanité.

Tu t'appelles Teresa. Tu as quatorze ans. Tu sens que le regard des garçons sur toi est en train de changer. Parfois, Thomas te regarde longuement, et rougit. Parfois, Aris te sourit, et te dit que tu es belle. Ça te fait plaisir, ça fait rosir tes joues pâles. C'est le côté positif. Le côté négatif, c'est le nouvel employé. Adoré par Thomas, ils s'entendent bien. Parfois, un sourire de serpent étire ses lèvres quand il te regarde, et qu'il murmure d'une voix onctueuse que ton sixième sens sait hypocrite « tu es magnifique ma petite Teresa ». Tu sais que Rachel et toi vous avez la même peur de lui. Vous avez les mêmes frissons quand il observe une expérience en se plaçant juste derrière vous, tout son corps plaqué contre votre dos. Pour la première fois, Aris ne peut pas défendre Rachel, et tu sais qu'il en devient fou. Thomas se fiche de tout à présent. Comme s'il était devenu le pire des savants de WICKED. « Pour l'humanité » répète-t-il sans cesse, mais tu n'es pas aveugle. Tu vois bien que s'il veut un vaccin contre Braise au plus vite, c'est pour ce sujet infecté. Alors, il ignore tout ce qui peut vous arriver. Toi, tu ne dis rien. Tu restes silencieuse, comme toujours. Tu récupères les bourdes de Thomas, tu laisses Janson se coller contre toi, et tu poursuis tes recherches. Pour l'humanité. Pour Thomas.

Tu t'appelles Teresa. Tu as dix-huit ans. Tu regardes Thomas devenir fou en voyant son sujet tenter de se suicider, et tu souffres avec lui. Sans dire un mot. Tu l'aides comme tu peux, mais Thomas ne veut pas d'aide pour lui. C'est son sujet suicidaire qu'il veut aider. Alors il devient l'une des Variables, et vous entraîne tous avec lui. Rachel est d'accord, Aris proteste. Toi, tu acceptes. Pour Thomas. Pour lui, pour l'humanité. Tu acceptes même d'être la seule fille dans un Labyrinthe de garçons, peu importe ce que cela peut provoquer. Peu importe si avant d'être envoyés dans le Labyrinthe, certains cobayes te regardaient comme Janson te regarde. Tu acceptes. Parce que tu ne veux pas quitter Thomas, même si rester avec lui signifie l'oublier. Pour Thomas, et pour l'humanité.

Tu t'appelles Teresa. Tu supposes avoir entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans. Peut-être seize si tu as l'air adulte ou vingt si tu as l'air jeune. Parfois, certains souvenirs te reviennent. Tu sais le principal de ta vie. Tu sais que tu ne vis pas pour toi, mais pour les autres. Plus particulièrement pour Thomas. Thomas, qui s'acharne à détruire tout ce que tu aimes. Thomas, qui a tué le seul adolescent qui semblait t'apprécier pour toi. Gally. Tu ne dis rien, même si tu revis sa mort toutes les nuits. Tu ne reproches rien à Thomas. Tu l'aimes. Pas comme Aris aime Rachel, pas comme Thomas aime son suicidaire. Tu aimes Thomas comme tu aimerais une partie de toi. Pour lui, tu ferais tout. Y compris le laisser te détester. Ça te fait souffrir, mais tu l'acceptes. Tu acceptes tout de la part de Thomas comme une mère accepterait tout de son unique enfant, comme une sœur aînée veillerait sur son frère pour toujours.

Tu t'appelles Teresa. Tu n'as pas vingt ans. Tu n'auras jamais vingt ans. Tu meurs. Tu meurs, et avant de t'envoler vers d'autres cieux, tu fais un bilan sur ta vie. C'est vite résumé. Tu n'as jamais vécu pour toi. Ta vie est tellement vide de sens. Tu as grandi pour l'humanité, tu t'es donnée à l'humanité. Pour rien. Tu n'as sauvé personne, tu as été inutile. Tu meurs pour un homme qui te hait. Pour la première fois, les larmes te viennent aux yeux devant tout le monde. Tu cherches celui qui t'as toujours comprise. Aris. Mais il est déjà loin. Les mots de Thomas, creux, aussi inutiles que ta vie, tu ne les entends pas. Tu meurs comme tu as vécu. Inutile, silencieuse et seule.

* * *

Je sais, je suis joyeuse... Non, mais bon voilà, pour moi c'est comme ça que Teresa se verrait... (perso, je la considère comme la plus héroïque de la série. Elle fait toujours tout pour les autres avant de penser à elle !)

Sur ce... Laissez une review !


End file.
